


For the Unpopular Side of the Ship.

by trebleDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never actually seen you smile. Or without your glasses for that matter." he  just randomly told me.</p><p>The conversation wasn't even about my face. I still have no idea what brought him to say that. Still, I had to reply.</p><p>"Good. I'm not a tool like you."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I just want to see you actually emote. Other wise I'm going to think that you're a robot or something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Unpopular Side of the Ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really in love with the idea of dorky dave. Like freckly, blushes a lot, really short, horrible tan line under his lgasses. Just. Im going to explode.

He stood by my locker, chuckling like usual. Something about my books always made him laugh, or at least chuckled like a goddamn old coot.

He tried to explain it once. He thought it was funny that I always pretended to be cool and it was ironic how I took all the hard classes and that my big was half as big as me.

I thinks that's bull shit. I'm way cool. No matter what I do, and no matter if I'm only five feet.

Needless to say, I ignored him.

I would have kept on ignoring him, but walking home with him would have been boring. Plus it was a bit of a habit to talk to him on the way home.

So, I talked to him. While managing not to blush, which for me, is a pretty hard feat. Especially with pale skin and a huuuuuge homo crush on the guy who was supposed to be your best friend. But I did it.

The walk home was pretty uneventful, like usual, until we were about a block away from my apartment.

"I've never actually seen you smile. Or without your glasses for that matter." he just randomly told me.

The conversation wasn't even about my face. I still have no idea what brought him to say that. Still, I had to reply.

"Good. I'm not a tool like you."

He rolled his eyes. "I just want to see you actually emote. Other wise I'm going to think that you're a robot or something.

He stood by my locker, chuckling like usual. Something about my books always made him laugh, or at least chuckled like a gosh darn old coot.

He tried to explain it once. He thought it was funny that I always pretended to be cool and it was ironic how I took all the hard classes and that my big was half as big as me.

I thinks that's bull crap. I'm way cool. No matter what I do, and no matter if I'm only five feet.

Needless to say, I ignored him.

I would have kept on ignoring him, but walking home with him would have been boring. Plus it was a bit of a habit to talk to him on the way home.

So, I talked to him. While managing not to blush, which for me, is a pretty hard feat. Especially with pale skin and a huuuuuge homo crush on the guy who was supposed to be your best friend. But I did it.

The walk home was pretty uneventful, like usual, until we were about a block away from my apartment.

"I've never actually seen you smile. Or without your glasses for that matter." he just randomly told me.

The conversation wasn't even about my face. I still have no idea what brought him to say that. Still, I had to reply.

"Good. I'm not a tool like you."

He rolled his eyes. "I just want to see if you actually have emotions. Other wise I'm going to think that you're a robot or something."

"Nah, I'm not a robot. Robots are cliche, I'm cool."

He scoffed like he usually did.

"Just smile for me," it didn't even sound like a question.

"John, I'm not going-"

"Pleeeeeeeease. Just for me"

By then we had stopped walking. And without making sure I didn't trip, my blush came. My face didn't feel hot so it must have been little. Gosh, his face was too handsome. Even with him making puppy eyes, it was just so gorgeous.

I caved. "Fine." I gave a hesitant smile.

Now, something about me. I really fucking hate smiling. My braces make my mouth look weird. I hate it.

But I smiled anyway, just for him. Hopefully he didn't notice my braces were his favorite color.

He just stood there looking at me. Immediately bad thoughts started to form, but before one could complete itself, he brought up his hands and took off my shades.

Immediately, fear flooded my system. Just for a brief second before I had it under control. And kept my stoic face.

Except for the fact my face was pretty red at that point. And my shades were off and my eyes were an open window. And I was still faking my smile.

The realization of that made me flush more. That and the fact that he was still just staring.

Those half finished worried thoughts finished themselves and flooded me.

He thinks you're ugly. Why did you agree to this? He hates your face. Godyou're so ugly. Why isn't he saying anything!

I wanted my shades back. But you can't just yank your shades out of someone's hands.

My hands flew up to my face to hide it.

A second after that, they were down again. Not by my choice though, he had grabbed my wrists, and I couldn't yank them out of his hands. Goddam his strong piano hands.

"I don't think your ugly," gosh. Had I spoken aloud? I spoke aloud. I hate that habit, it only makes me look stupid. "I'm just stunned by how cute you are is all."

At that point, my blush was full on. They probably matched my eyes. And for once, I was speechless,

But I didn't have to talk, because his mouth met mine.

It wasn't at all like the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff fanfics people sent me. Our lips didn't 'crash together in a hot mess of saliva and flesh,' and our tongues didn't 'fight for dominance'

It was gentle, and sweet, and nothing like I expected, but somehow it was everything I wanted.

He pulled away and smiled. God, was he always smiling?

"Hey, you look nice with a genuine smile,"

I hadn't realized I actually was smiling.

I stopped myself. It took some effort, but I stopped. Unfortunately, my blush stayed. "Give me my glasses,"

He rolled his eyes and gave them back with a chuckle. Damn his chuckle,


End file.
